flapjackfandomcom-20200223-history
Ben Boozled
Ben Boozled is the first half of the 18th episode in the first season of The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. Characters *Flapjack *K'nuckles *Ben Boozle Synopsis Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles are fooled into Ben Boozle's crew. Plot Flapjack and K'nuckles are hanging out at The Candy Hole, a more anarchic candy bar compared to The Candy Barrel. They have coupons for free candy, to which the owner says they do not take, much to the confusion of others who had also recieved free candy coupons. When asked where they obtained the coupon, K'nuckles says he recieved it from a shifty man who then jumps into a trapdoor. The owner then informs everyone that the man is Ben Boozle, a trickster who fools people into working in his crew for free. It is then that many of The Candy Hole's patrons fall through trapdoors, as K'nuckles tries to escape with Flapjack. Flapjack, however, shows eagerness in being captured and ends up causing both him and K'nuckels to become captured. Once on Boozle's ship, Flapjack and K'nuckles are forced into rowing the ship with many others in the ship's hull, being overseen by a large giant. The giant informs the rowers that the only rules are to row and no talking. Flapjack tries to talk to the giant but ends up angering him and getting K'nuckles punished (for the giant thinks K'nuckles is the one talking). Fed up, Flapjack gets into an agruement with the giant, which ends up with the giant proving he is a better rower than Flapjack. It turns out, the giant enjoys rowing so much that he promotes Flapjack to the boss of the hull. As time goes on, Flapjack continues to unintentionally get himself promoted until he is finally the First Mate. When Flapjack informs K'nuckles of his position, K'nuckles tells Flapjack that if he's promoted to Captain, he can free the prisoners. K'nuckles also says the way to be promoted is to say "yes" all the time, to which Flapjack agrees to do. Eventually, Ben Boozle's ship is threatened by a much larger ship to surrender. The majority of the crew vote to surrender, but Ben asks Flapjack for advice. Due to his incessant on saying "yes", this leads Ben to try attacking the larger ship, which ends in failure. Because of this, the other ship's crew boards Ben's ship, which makes Ben give Flapjack his Captain's hat. Ben then disquises himself as a parrot, in an act of cowardice. The captain of the other ship then ties up Flapjack's crew and forces Flapjack to walk the plank, now that Flapjack is captain. Flapjack then apologizes to everyone, while also mentioning how he had thrown all their cannonballs into the ocean. The captain of the other ship hears this and starts laughing for a very long time. Highly amused, the captian lets the crew go while also taking Ben Boozle, thinking he is an extraordinary parrot. With Flapjack being captain, he then informs the crew that they are all free but are welcome to stay if they wish. The episode ends with the entire crew abandoing ship, leaving K'nuckles and Flapjack onboard. Notes Running Gags *K'nuckles getting beat up for talking (which was actually Flapjack talking, K'nuckles was just accused of it), also due to Flapjack's bravery, honesty, and for saving a ship (he actually started a fire allowing the ship to go through an iceberg) Flapjack was soon promoted from rower to the brig to first mate (the real first mate got launched into sea) and as a captian after the ship was being attacked. Category:Episodes focusing on Flapjack Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes